Konoha's Dark Serpent
by bb-san
Summary: He was taken from his home, stripped down to almost nothing, and was experimented on. The Snake had cut him open and made him into a shadow lurking creature. He is seen as a monster to almost all, and only a few people care for him. He doesn't know what his purpose is anymore, but he does know his goal. Kill the one who had turned him into this abomination...
1. Chapter 1

"Lord Orochimaru, it seems that we have been found out." A young boy with silver hair and glasses simply stated.

A tall, pale colored, man with snake like eyes looked onto the boy, "Oh, petty. I was having so much fun with our little test subject here. Still, we have over staid, and it is time to move towards a different location. Do you have all files and research papers sealed?"

The boy nodded, "Yes, Lord Orochimaru, everything is sealed and ready to go. "

Orochimaru nodded and started walking towards the door.

"Good. Then it's time to move off to the next location Kabuto."

Kabuto looked unsure for a moment, "Lord Orochimaru what about the test subject? Should we not take him with us for future research, or kill him to make sure he's not replicated?"

"Kukuku, come now Kabuto. That senile fool of a sensei will not keep this boy alive. Even if he did he will forever be shunned by his peers and everyone else. We have done all the research that can be done on him; he is of no use to our cause anymore. Now go ahead to the new location, I'm going to have a nice chat with my dear sensei." He said.

Kabuto nodded and left his master.

Orochimaru chuckled to himself, _'The boy is truly foolish, thinking he can deceive me. One day he will try to kill me, when it comes I will only laugh at the bravery of my meal. Kukukuku…' _ Orochimaru was brought out of his thoughts when he the doors to his laboratory open.

Orochimaru chuckled, "Hello sensei. I am so glad that you came to visit me…" he said.

Before Orochimaru stood an elderly man wearing a battle suit and holding a very large bo-staff. On either side of him stood two men, both wearing dark armor and animal like masks.

"What have you done to him Orochimaru?" the elderly man demanded.

Orochimaru only smiled at the aged man and his guards, "Whomever do you mean Sarutobi-sensei?" Orochimaru only smiled wider when he had to dodge the swing of the bo-staff the man held.

Sarutobi seethed in anger, "You know damn well who I mean! Where is he? Where's the boy?!" he shouted.

Orochimaru started to laugh, the one that a madman would, "Oh you mean little Naruto-kun? He's in the other room," Orochimaru pointed to the door that held the person of attention. "He's been waiting for his grandfather to come rescue him for the nightmare he had to live with for the pasted three _months…._" He said.

Sarutobi had snapped, all he saw was red as he charged his former student. He took off the man's head when he gave a horizontal strike with Enma. He watched as the body of the Snake like man turn to mud.

Sarutobi wanted nothing more than to go after that snake, but someone else needed his attention more. He and his ANBU rushed to the door on the far side of the lab.

They broke the door with ease and search the room with detailed scans. The room was dark, an unsettling factor to Sarutobi. Suddenly the room was plunged into light. They shielded their eyes till the light was bearable to them. Sarutobi opened his eyes and gasped at what he saw.

"Kami forgive me…" he said as he looked at what was once a blonde hair, blue eyed four year old boy.

Inside of a cylinder of liquid, was a child-like creature that had an athletic built that fit that of a runner. He had long black hair that reached down to the bottom of his shoulder blades. He had ebony colored claws on each digit, speaking of those Sarutobi noticed that the boy had an extra thumb on each hand. His legs looked the ones off an animal, with the same black claws and extra digit. All along his body were bone like plates of armor that covered his forearms, upper chest, side of his thighs, along his back, and along his jaw. At the base of his spine a tail made of the same bone like armor jutted out and ended with a spear like barb that looked to be able to penetrate the thickest of steel. He looked like he was armored to move, so that nothing would stop him from reaching his target.

"Naruto…no…" Sarutobi whispered.

The name seemed to have an effect on the trapped child, for his eyes snapped opened. What was once deep ocean blue eyes were now jade green eyes with the pupils in the shape of a cross. Those eyes rapidly scanned the room before settling on the group of ninja's before them.

The eyes widen in shock at the sight of the elderly man of the group. Then the body of the boy started to thrash around in its container. The wires that held him started to snap as the boy moved. His tail started to thump against the container wildly, while the boy's hands started to bang on the glass.

Sarutobi snapped out of his shock, "Hold on Naruto, we'll get you out of there! ANBU open that container!"

The ANBU hesitated at the order, "But Lord Hokage, we don't know if he could be a threat to you. He could…" "I SAID TO OPEN THE DAMN CONTAINER THAT IS AN ORDER!" Sarutobi yelled.

The ANBU were about to obey when they heard the sound of glass starting to crack. They looked back at the cylinder and saw that the boys' barbed tail had placed a crake in the glass walls. The boy looked at his tail then back at the glass. The tail moved backwards before it struck at the glass again. The crakes in the cylinder spread even larger, the liquid had even started to spew out the crakes. The tail made another backwards movement before spearing the glass one last time. The glass shattered and the liquid came rushing out, taking the boy with it.

Once the water had drained the Shinobi's saw the child hacking up the liquid he had swallowed. Sarutobi tried to walk over towards the boy, but stopped when the child suddenly snapped his head up. Those cross pupil eyes started at him with so many emotions that almost brought Sarutobi to his knees.

"O-o-old man?..." the boy whispered looking at the aged Hokage.

Sarutobi smiled when he heard the nickname the child had given him, but then he frowned in confusion when he felt hatred come off the young boy.

"Wh-where we-were you?...I cry at night. Felt lonely and was in much pain…" as the boy talked, Sarutobi could see the bone like armor started to grow and expand along Naruto's body, even along his face. The bones along Naruto's jaw expanded upwards around his mouth and covered the entire upper part of his face, even the cross pupil eyes. He stood of on his legs, which had more muscle in them then earlier, in fact his entire muscle mass turned from that of a runner to that of a swift fighter.

"You…not…there…for…me…why?" Naruto asked as he slashed at the Shinobi's with his barbed tail.

Sarutobi was able to duck in time to avoid the strike, but both his ANBU were caught by surprise and were both slammed into the wall.

Sarutobi quickly jumped to his feet and tried to talk to Naruto, only to see the young child running along the wall and pounce at him.

Sarutobi did a quick roll and grabbed Enma before turning to look at Naruto, "Naruto! Please calm down; I hadn't known that Orochimaru took you! I tried looking for you Naruto, I really tried!"

Sarutobi jerked his head to the left to dodge the barbed tail; he rushed Naruto and struck him with his bo-staff. The boy went flying, but was able to rearrange his body so that it would land on the walls surface. Naruto let out a long hiss as a green thick liquid ran down his jaw and splat on the floor, which started to hiss and melt the concrete floor. Sarutobi eyes had widened at the sight,_ 'Acidic blood? That is quite the advantage he has…' _Sarutobi saw his ANBU guards get off the floor and readied their swords.

"No, you must not harm him, his blood is acidic!" He yelled.

The guards quickly dodged the boy as he tried to pounce on them, "What can we do then, Hokage-sama? If we draw blood then we're done…" 

Sarutobi had to think fast in order to stop both his men from being killed, and to stop Naruto before he killed them.

"Distract him for a moment, I have a plan!" both the ANBU nodded before putting their fingers in a cross shape hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" both yelled and suddenly two ANBU went to six. They circled the enraged boy and launched smoke bombs at him. They tried to rush the boy, but the boy sense the incoming attacks and dodge all them. They all rushed at the boy, which caused him to jump out of the smoke screen. Once he was out of the smoke and still in the air, he could hear someone shout, "Enma extend!" then he was hit hard by the bo-staff and thrown towards the wall. He hit it and slumped down unconscious. His body turned back into the previous state it had been before he had escaped his container.

Sarutobi and his Anbu looked at the unconscious boy. He dispelled Enma and picked the boy up.

"Anbu, you are to take Naruto to the Hospital and guard him. Make sure he has a privet room with no windows, or large vents. You are to guard him with your life, anything less and it will be your head. Understood?"

Both the guards saluted the Hokage and one of them took Naruto out of the Hokage's hands and body flickered to the hospital.

Sarutobi stood there for a moment looking hard at the laboratory before him with a scowl, _'You will__ pay__ for what you have done to Naruto, Orochimaru. And after I have killed you, you will know the pain of an enraged parent, especially the mother of said child…' _He thought before he disappeared.

**Thought I put this up so y'all had something to read. Tell me what you think of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sarutobi appeared in his office with killing intent leaking off him.

"Anbu, present!" six masked figures immediately appeared kneeling in front of the Hokage.

"I am summoning the entire council member to a level one meeting. They are to be brought here at once! If any decide to refuse, you are to use force! These are my orders, now go!" he commanded.

The six guards disappeared from sight and Sarutobi left for the council room.

It did not take more than two minutes for the room to be filled up. The Shinobi council came through the body flicker jutsu while the Civilian council had the Anbu get them to the meeting room.

"Hokage-sama, what has happened to call a level one meeting?" a council member asked.

Sarutobi gazed at the entire room, "Esteemed council members of Konoha, two and a half months ago a resident of our great village was reported missing from the orphanage. He was abducted in the middle of the night and was never seen again, until tonight when I was given a message by a unknown informant telling me the whereabouts of Naruto Uzumaki."

The council members went into a state of shock, "Lord Hokage, please tell us that the boy is not harmed?" A rather large Shinobi councilman asked.

Sarutobi raised his right hand and everyone calmed down, "The boy is still alive, but my Anbu and I came far too late to save him from Orochimaru's experimentations." The council quickly became riled up.

"What has happened to the boy, Hokage-sama?" one of the civilian members asked.

Sarutobi just tilted his head forward, "I don't know…"

-(Naruto)-

He lay chained to a metal table, the room illuminated only by a few lights hanging above. His arms and legs were stretched out. His head was strapped down preventing his movements. He was scared.

The last thing he remembered was a pale man with black hair saying he could help him, than he blacked out.

"Kukuku, is our little Naruto awake?" a pale man appeared out of the darkness.

Naruto looked at the man with fear, "What do you want from me?" he shuddered.

The man smiled and laughed, "My dear pet, all I want is to have fun …" a sharp knife suddenly appeared in the man's hand, "…and you're going to be lots of fun…"

Naruto jolted in his bed, he quickly scanned the room over, and saw no one else.

'_Wow, that was one scary dream…' _he thought to himself as he tried to calm himself down.

Once he'd finally calmed himself down he realized that he had to relieve himself. He got out of the bed and went into the bathroom, but he stopped as he reached for the door knob. His hands were wrong, they had claws on them, they had an extra thumb on each one and there were pieces of black plating covering his arms! Naruto stumbled back and fell down to the floor, still looking at his deformed hands and armored arms.

He stared at his hands and the foreign appendages for the longest time, not knowing what to do. Then he spotted something in his peripheral vision. He looked down and recoiled at the sight of a barbed tail. He flinched at the foreign appendage, as he reacted though the tail did as well.

Naruto followed the appendage to see that it sprouted out from his lower back.

He bolted up off the ground and nearly torn the door to the bathroom off the frame. He turned the lights on, and tore the hospital gown off himself and looked down at his body and legs. His body had the same plating his arms had, and his legs were all bent looking, like animal legs.

'_What's going on!? How did this happen to me?! What's….' _Naruto suddenly was looking in the mirror and finally saw his full reflection.

The claws, the tail, the platting, the extra fingers; his body, his arms, his legs, his hair, and his eyes were all different. He didn't look human anymore, he looked like a…

"_Monster…_" he whispered.

Suddenly memories started to flood his head. The image of a knife being placed on his skin. The pain of his body being cut open and having foreign items being placed into it.

Then the image of a man cut through his mind. Dark long hair, pale colored body, and purple markings surrounding gold slit eyes that watched with glee as he cut open Naruto's body.

'_Him…'_

That snake looking bastard did this to him! He made him look like this hideous creature, this abomination, this-this monster!

Naruto hissed out in pain as his fist struck the mirror; he pulled his hand back and examined the laceration.

'_What else?' _Naruto asked himself as he saw the coloration of his blood; green.

The answer was soon given when he heard a sizzling sound. He looked up and saw that the broken mirror was melting with his blood.

He stared at the melting glass with a blank expression; he just stared for a while. Then his right hand twitched then his arm; then the next thing he knew his arm was stretched back in a striking position. He swiped at the mirror, his claws causing deep gashes in the wall. His left hand reacted with a downward strike on a cabinet that took it off the wall. With fury etched onto his face, he used his tail to strike down the bathroom door, and exited the room.

Lured into the room by Naruto's breakdown, two Anbu stood in front of Naruto; both had their swords posed for defense.

Seeing the two unknown ninjas with weapons posed, set Naruto on edge. He slowly lowered himself down towards the ground, to the point where he was resting on all fours. He felt himself start to change. He black plates covered more of his body, the muscles in his arms and legs started to grow slightly, he felt spikes come out of his elbows and spines come out of his spinal column and run down all the way towards his tail. Finally he felt the upper part of his face being covered. He still saw them, but he also was able to see their heat signatures.

Naruto let out a low hiss as he tensed his body up, his tail moving close to his body, and his claws left shallow cuts in the tiled floor. The Black Ops agent on the right started to speak to Naruto, "Uzumaki," Suddenly Naruto leaped at the two Anbu.

He knocked the right guard down with a swipe of his tail and pounced at the left guard. The Anbu was able to react faster and threw Naruto into the wall.

Naruto redirected his flight and was able to land on the walls surface. He looked back and saw both Anbu up.

"We have orders to keep you in this room, and we will restrain you." One of the Anbu warned.

Naruto, consumed by rage fueled by that snake bastard, sucked in a large quantity of air, and let loses a screeching wail. The Anbu both saw the wail projected circle like patterns in the air before both of them were hit by the attack (better way of explaining this is Danny Phantom's Ghostly Wail). Both of them dropped to their knees, clutching their heads in an attempt to block out the piercing sound.

Naruto quickly stopped the wail and made a quick escape while both the Anbus were down. He ran into the hall way and saw that a majority of the patients and staff were there, though most were on the ground do to the earlier attack.

Naruto made a run for the descending stairway, but more Anbu had appeared in front of his path. He was quick to turn around and started back the way he came. He saw a window at the end of the hallway and made for that, but the Anbu from earlier recovered and entered the hallway and blocked his path as well. Naruto was determined to escape his place of imprisonment, so when he neared the Anbu and one of the two reacted to grab him, he jumped diagonally, rolled in air, and landed on the wall. He pushed himself off the surface and launched passed the other Anbu. As soon as both hands and feet touched the tile of the ground, he race raced down the hallway and busted through the window.

As soon as he was entirely outside he stabbed his barbed tail into the buildings walls to bring him back to the building. Using his claws to stick to the surface he made his way down to the building. Once he was close enough he pushed off the hospital's walls and landed on top of another building, he continued to do so until he had disappeared into the night.

-(Hospital)-

Sarutobi Hiruzen suddenly appeared inside the hospital near the room that previously held Naruto. He had heard of the escape and needed to know what had happened.

He found the Anbu that guarded Naruto in one of the patience room getting their ears examined.

"What happened?" he asked the doctor

The doctor first bowed to the Hokage then proceeded to explain as to what happened.

"It seems that both of them suffer from busted ear drums. They've said that when they tried to restrain him he let out a high pitch sound attack that, essentially, overloaded their ears tolerance level. Other than that it's just a couple minor scrapes." He finished.

Sarutobi nodded and walked over to the Anbus, "When you are healed join the rest of your squad and bring back Naruto Uzumaki alive and unharmed. These are your orders." He said as he vanished in a puff of smoke.

-(Elsewhere)-

Naruto finally stopped running when he landed on another building that was held in the red light district of Konoha. He panted a bit and wondered what was to happen to him now...

**Just to hold y'all off from killing me.**


End file.
